1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epilator, specifically a kind of hand-holding epilator which is used on human skin.
2. Background of the Invention
The Chinese patent 200420072190.x publishes a kind of electric epilator, mainly includes the body, motor, a reducing gear unit, an arc shaft and a group of epilating leaves. The arc shaft is set on the shaft seats of the body, the initial gear of the reducing gear unit is meshed with the driving gear of the motor. The last gear is fixed on the bottommost single leaf, each single leaf has a clamping face and a supporting part, the entire group of single leaves is arranged with the two clamping faces facing each other, the entire group of single leaves is connected with each other by a fixing element so that all the single leaves will make synchronous rotation, and the entire group of single leaves is inserted through the arc shaft. Since each single leaf has a clamping face and a supporting part, the two clamping faces of the two single leaves face each other, and accordingly the two supporting parts of the two single leaves face each other, too. In its embodiment the shape of each single leaf is looked like a impeller of fan, the two single leaves are superimposed together to form a group, its forks are interleaved each other, meaning that a fork of a single leaf is exactly located between the two forks of nearby single leaf, and that the two clamping faces and the two supporting parts of the two single leaves are oppositely facing each other.
Moreover, for example, the Chinese patent 03823165.4 publishes a kind of epilating efficiency improved epilator, it has hair epilating components, comprising more than two wheels which respectively hold at least a radial extending rotating component located on the wheel by a pin, the side walls of the wheels also comprise clamping plates which protrude radially. The epilator cuts the clamping hair and removing hair through the clamping plates which are respectively located on the wheels.
There are many other similar technology methods, their main structures are similar to above said two methods. The base principle is through the rotation of the arc shaft making the clamping components clamping the epilating leaves so that the epilating leaves clamp the hair of the skin surface and remove it from root. For a long time people thought that only the metal epilating leaves can remove the hair from roots, so the epilating leaves are usually made from metal material. In order to make moulds easily and reduce the cost of manufacturing, the clamping components are made from plastic. This also makes their structures very complex in that it assembles too many components such that when one uses the epilator, these components are easy to come out.